


Common Cause

by Nabielka



Category: Nie-boska komedia | The Undivine Comedy - Zygmunt Krasiński, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aristocracy, Class Struggle, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka
Summary: A princess is a useful sort of enemy to have.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Common Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



The negotiations had been proceeding slowly until Hux mentioned the General. 

“Your enemy?” Pankracy’s voice held little interest. The realisation that these people had never heard of Leia went through Hux like a phaser strike.

To the Order, she had become such a figure, the petty Resistance made flesh, that the initial blankness of his interlocutors aroused in him an instinctive distain. They had not known of the Supreme Leader or even Vader, the appearance of Hux and his ship had astonished them – and yet, not to know of their enemies? Pests they might be, scavengers and exiles, but a man did not like to feel his struggles trifling. 

The scorn indeed must have shown on his face: something akin to it appeared on his opponent’s. It was a look Hux knew well, having felt it on his own face, seen it on Ren’s, the knowledge that faced with a hostile inferior, one was being found lacking. Bringing it out in Ren was satisfying, the clench of his jaw as he had to hold back the Force. Bringing it out now, in him, embroiled in a different struggle altogether, would be fruitless. 

“The leader of this so-called Resistance.” The last word came half as a hiss. That furious look of Pankracy’s did not abate. Yes, indeed, he was of that same righteous ilk, that same hard mettle. He had an enemy too, beyond the one still hanging on the gallows. “A princess of a land we destroyed long ago; a recurring inconvenience.” 

The look of gritted spite went away. Pankracy’s eyes gleamed. He leaned forward. 

“General,” he said, for the first time since their introduction addressing Hux properly, now without the sardonic tone, “perhaps an exchange will prove possible after all. We all have - some enemies require special measures indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of the exchange, something scribbled, not serious, characterisation not attested.


End file.
